In the medical technology field, use is often made of carrying devices which can be connected to retaining devices and are either suspended from a ceiling or anchored to the floor. An X-ray system typically comprises at least one carrying device and a retaining device for an X-ray unit. The X-ray unit typically comprises an X-ray tube assembly and an X-ray detector.
In certain applications, in interventional angiography or coronary angiography for example, the carrying device is sometimes variably adjustable via a motor-driven remote control. A carrying device embodied in such a way can vary or releasably lock the position of the retaining device arranged thereon continuously or discretely in at least one spatial direction or around at least one spatial axis. This serves in particular for positioning and aligning the retaining device. Usually, the X-ray unit can also be flexibly adjusted around the patient arranged on a cantilevered tabletop, in particular a patient couch. Preferably, an optimal treatment of a patient can therefore be performed via the X-ray unit.
Carrying devices are known which are either suspended from the ceiling or anchored to the floor and are connected to a retaining device, the retaining device having a C-arm with an X-ray unit arranged at the ends thereof. The retaining device often has further elements that serve for the orientation of the X-ray unit. The suspension device can be installed on the floor or ceiling of an examination room either in a fixed location or movably, in particular mounted on rails.
A ceiling-mounted medical X-ray machine is disclosed in DE 10 2015 202 082 A1, an X-ray tube assembly and an X-ray detector being movable about an orbital axis via a traveling C-arm and a G-arm arranged thereon.
An X-ray device is known from DE 10 2014 202 013 A1 which comprises a C-arm having, rotatably mounted thereon, a radiation detector which is rotatable by way of a motorized drive means.
DE 10 2012 208 850 A1 describes an X-ray device for the acquisition of radiation images, comprising a radiation source and a radiation receiver which are arranged on a common C-arm that is arranged on a ceiling-mounted load-bearing structure, the C-arm being arranged on the load-bearing structure so as to be rotatable around an isocenter, as well as a substantially rectangular patient couch and a control device, the load-bearing structure being movable on the ceiling side both in parallel with and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the patient table at least at right angles to the longitudinal axis also during the image acquisition taking place while the C-arm is rotating.